1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include route guidance systems, methods, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation apparatus mounted on a vehicle detects a current position of the vehicle by GPS (global positioning system), reads out map data from a data storing section, displays a map screen on a display section, and displays the vehicle position on a map of the area surrounding the vehicle. Therefore, a driver of the vehicle may drive the vehicle using the vehicle position displayed on the map as an aid.
When the driver inputs a destination and sets a route search condition, a route from the current position as a starting point to the destination is searched on the basis of the search condition. The searched route is displayed together with the vehicle position on the map, and the driver is provided guidance along the searched route. Therefore, the driver may drive the vehicle following the searched route.
During route guidance, when there is a specific intersection at which the vehicle must turn right or left, additional guidance is executed, such as by voice output, for example, before the vehicle arrives at the intersection. In order for route guidance to be executed, one or more guidance points are set at locations at set distances before the turn intersection along the specified route. When the vehicle arrives at the guidance points, additional guidance for each of the guidance points is output by voice. Such a system is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-295399.
Also, if the road traveled to the guidance intersection has a plurality of roads, a specific lane is set as a recommended lane, and lane guidance is provided so that the vehicle will drive in the recommended lane.